Musim Panas Bulan Juni
by Hwang0203
Summary: Baekhyun dengan keraguannya dan Chanyeol lebih bodoh untuk terus menunggu jawaban yang tidak pasti. Musim panas di bulan Juni tahun berikutnya tanpa Baekhyun, Chanyeol menemukan jawaban. [ChanBaek!BoysLove][warn!death-chara] (Repost)


Aku tidak mengerti kenapa remaja berkelakuan bocah sepertinya sangat menyukai musim yang terik; saat panas matahari mencoba menyengat kulit bayinya.

Saat akan mendekati bulan musim panas, dia akan menarikku ke jalanan penuh bunga _cherry blossom_ yang gugur. Senyumnya tiada henti, aku tertawa dalam hati melihatnya.

"Lihat! Sebentar lagi musim panas! Apa kita akan ke pantai?!" aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dia ajukan. Langkah kakinya yang mungil membawa tubuhnya serasa melayang saat angin mencoba menerbangkannya. Dia dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Dengan tawa riang sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Rumahku lebih dulu terlihat, jadi aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Wajahnya memberenggut kecewa. Aku mencoba membujuknya. Ayolah, rumah kami hanya berbeda satu blok. Hanya dengan radius seratus meter.

"Ini," setelah mengobrak-abrik ranselnya, dia menyodorkan sebuah buku album padaku. "Chanyeol pasti tahu maksud Baekhyun 'kan?" dengarkan bagimana cara dia memanggil antara kamu dan aku. Terlihat menggemaskan untuk remaja bukan? Seperti bocah; kebiasaannya dari TK tidak berubah sama sekali.

Aku memberikan jawaban, nanti aku akan melihatnya. Dia tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya melompat kecil sembari bersenandung lagu ceria khas musim panas.

Lihatlah kamu.

Remaja laki-laki yang berkelakuan bocah.

Tapi aku suka, tidak pernah bosan sama sekali selama enam belas tahun bersamanya.

Byun Baekhyun...

Dia yang membuat musim panas terasa sesejuk angin Hawaii.

Byun Baekhyun; dia yang telah membuat hatiku terus berpaku padanya.

* * *

" _ **Musim Panas Bulan Juni**_ "

 **Park Chanyeol** EXO | **Byun Baekhyun** EXO

Length: Oneshot | Rated: Teen

Disclaimer: Cast bukan milikku, sepenuhnya mereka milik Tuhan. Ide, cerita dan yang lainnya termasuk milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

' _Inspired some edited photo for 'Baekhyun - June(Summer)' and 'Chanyeol - August(Summer)_ '

 **WARN!** alur yang membingungkan | _**!death-chara**_

* * *

Hari ini sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu ketika Baekhyun memberikan album itu kepadaku. Duduk di sofa dengan serumit pikiran.

"Apa Baekhyun mengirimkan surat?" saat ibu bertanya, aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Ibu mengerti hanya dengan melihat raut wajahku, lantas ibu akan pergi ke dapur dan membawa kembali eskrim rasa _strawberry_.

"Ini akan masuk musim panas. Mendinginkan kepalamu dengan eskrim _strawberry_ bukan ide yang buruk." ibu terkekeh.

Oh, eskrim kesukaan Baekhyun sepanjang musim panas.

"Coba kau ke rumah keluarga Baekhyun. Kata Bibi Byun, setiap akhir bulan Baekhyun menelepon. Mungkin dia menitipkan pesan untukmu."

 **.**

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang menelepon kami tadi siang. Tapi dia tidak mengirimkan pesan apapun untukmu." raut wajah Kak Baekbeom menjadi murung saat aku bertanya apakah Baekhyun meninggalkan pesan untukku.

Nyatanya, aku harus pulang dengan perasaan kecewa.

Motor model skuter yang kutumpangi bukan lagi menuju jalan pulang. Melainkan jalan raya yang memiliki rute menuju pantai tempat dimana aku dan dia –Baekhyun– sering menghabiskan musim panas.

Pantai yang masih sama walaupun usia kami bukan lagi dibilang muda.

Pertama kali saat ke pantai adalah umur kami menginjak lima tahun. Aku enggan berada di dekat pantai, lebih memilih bermain pasir dengan teman-teman yang lain yang tidak ingin mencoba air laut.

"Chanyeol! Kau pasti bosan bermain pasir 'kan? Ayo coba sini, airnya hangat lho. Musim panas sih," Dia akan menarik tanganku menuju ombak, walaupun aku sudah berseru aku tidak ingin ke pantai. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat dan menahan bocah setinggiku untuk mendekat bibir ombak.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol! Kau tidak iri dengan yang lainnya?" kulihat Jongdae –teman kami juga, malah sudah berenang ditemani Pak Guru. Aku tetap menggeleng keras-keras. Baekhyun menunjukkan raut wajah sedihnya. Tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun, aku kembali ke tempatku bermain butiran pasir menjadi bangunan mini.

Baekhyun masih diam di tempat.

 **.**

Aku tertawa mengingat momen itu. Saat itu, bukan aku tidak ingin ketika Baekhyun yang mengajakku. Ketakutan anak kecil yang berlebih akibat berita hilangnya orang yang berenang di pantai juga membuatku paranoid.

Baekhyun...

Aku bergumam namanya. Bukan lagi tawa, melainkan tangis dalam diam.

* * *

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun dengan lantang memanggil namaku di depan rumah saat kami baru pertama kali masuk sekolah dasar. Ransel Pokemon kuning menyala itu menjadi favorit Baekhyun; ikut bergoyang-goyang mengikuti tubuh Baekhyun yang berjingkrak saking semangatnya.

"Aduh, Baekhyunnie semangat sekali! Tidak seperti Chanyeol." ibuku menggandengku menuju pagar tempat dimana Baekhyun menungguku. Wajar saja aku marah; ibu tidak membelikan ransel bergambar _Power Rangers_ , malah membelikanku ransel kuning polos.

"Ibumu mana, Baek? Kau sendirian?"

Raut wajah yang tadinya ceria, kini berganti mimik. Baekhyun sangat ahli menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia kembali tertawa, "Tidak, Bibi Park. Ibu sedang sibuk di _Bakery_. Ayah juga sedang kerja di luar kota. Kak Baekbeom juga ikut hari pertama masuk sekolah di Menengah Pertama."

Alasan itulah yang digunakan ibuku untuk membiarkanku bersama Baekhyun menuju sekolah di hari pertama kami.

Saat kutanya, "Temanilah Baekhyun. Kau tidak kasihan dengan Baekhyun?"

Ya, benar. Aku dapat melihat Baekhyun sengaja menutupi kesedihannya. Dia sengaja memakan acar timun yang tidak dia suka. Memaksa aku dan Jongdae bermain _doodge ball_ –permainan yang tidak pernah dijajalnya karena hantaman bola yang keras.

Aku tahu tawanya dibuat palsu.

Sepulang sekolah, aku memberitahunya untuk tidak perlu menutupi segala kesedihannya. Karena kami adalah teman (dan juga Jongdae) jadi dia perlu memberitahu masalahnya pada kami.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Tapi kalau Baekhyun bisa sendiri, tidak apa kan? Kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa sendiri, maka Baekhyun akan cerita kepada Chanyeol dan Jongdae." ucapnya. Aku tidak ingin setuju, tapi... yang lebih baik adalah mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

"Baekhyun tidak mengabarimu?" tanya Ibuku. Aku hanya menggeleng dan berkata tidak. Beliau hanya memaklumi.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke flatmu?" aku mengiyakan. Barang-barangku lebih dulu dipersiapkan agar bisa pergi ke flat yang dekat dengan Universitas yang tengah kusewa bersama dua teman lainnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun… hampir tiga tahun mengenyam pendidikan bangku kuliah di luar negeri dengan pengawasan asrama yang ketat membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menelepon beberapa minggu sekali dan berkirim surat.

Awalnya, aku menolak Baekhyun untuk mengenyam pendidikan di luar negeri. Kami bisa kuliah di Korea Selatan meskipun harus berada di kota yang berbeda. Mengunjungi satu sama lain saat hari bebas tanpa kelas. Seperti itu yang aku inginkan. Tetapi Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ ," dia menangkup kedua pipiku dalam genggaman halus. Kulit seputih bayi dan sehalus sutera itu membuatku kecanduan.

Kata-katanya masih menjadi memori yang melekat seperti lem kuat dalam otakku. Aku memejamkan mata.

Merasakan sentuhannya...

... merasakan harum aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Dia memelukku erat. Aku tahu dia menangis. Baju bagian dadaku menjadi basah. Aku tahu tapi aku hanya diam.

"Katakan sesuatu, Yeol!" pintanya.

Bukan kata. Melainkan bait lagu yang tidak asing bagi kami. Seperti pengikat yang tidak bisa dilepas begitu saja; kami mengumandangkan lagu sesuai hati kami. Baekhyun menangis, aku tidak boleh ikut menangis.

"Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menangis?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jawabanku adalah, sebagai pelengkap. Jika kami sama-sama menangis, siapa yang jadi penenang? Baekhyun berhenti menangis, malah tertawa. Sepanjang sore di pantai kami lalui dengan keheningan yang menyita waktu.

Berdua untuk berpikir; mau kemanakah hati berlabuh?

* * *

Baekhyun bersedih lagi. Kali ini orangtuanya tidak bisa menemaninya menikmati liburan musim panas. Agenda pekerjaan dan juga Kak Baekbeom yang sibuk dengan sekolahnya sendiri membuat Baekhyun seringkali menjadi korban keegoisan anggota keluarga.

"Bagaimana ini, Chanyeollie?"

Otakku berpikir keras untuk solusi. Dan pilihan yang kupikirkan adalah pentas seni sekolah. Mengajak Baekhyun berduet bernyanyi bukanlah ide buruk. Dia bisa bernyanyi dengan apik dan aku akan bermain gitar untuknya. Jika memang itu solusi yang tepat, orangtuanya pasti akan senang hati meluangkan waktu untuk melihat pertunjukkan Baekhyun kecil mereka.

"Tidak. Chanyeol tahu 'kan Baekhyun demam panggung?" aku tahu, justru karena itu aku ingin membuatnya tampil di khalayak umum. Mereka harus tahu suara Byun Baekhyun yang sealami ombak pantai, setenang air sungai, mendamaikan seperti angin musim panas.

Karena itu Byun Baekhyun, aku berani melangkah lebih maju bersamanya.

Dia menyetujui. Kami banyak berlatih hingga hari pementasan tiba. Dari belakang panggung, Ibu dan Ayah Baekhyun terlihat menduduki kursi yang penonton yang tersedia.

"Aduh, Baekhyun gugup, Chanyeol." desah Baekhyun sesaat sebelum giliran kami akan tampil. Bukankah kami sudah latihan dengan baik? Aku meyakinkan Baekhyun pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja asal percaya diri. Baekhyun kembali ceria dan detik berikutnya nama kami disebut.

"Penampilan duet Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 7-3 dan Park Chanyeol dari kelas 7-4!" suara MC meneriakkan nama dan kelas kami. Aku memangku gitar dalam tempat dudukku sedangkan Baekhyun tengah membenarkan posisi mic yang pas. Orangtua Baekhyun memberikan semangat yang tidak terlihat.

 **.**

 _"A friend is not a means you utilize to get somewhere_  
 _Somehow I didn't notice friendship is an end_  
 _What do you know it happened again"_

 **.**

Lagu Kings Of Convenience berjudul _Misread_ memenuhi seluruh aula dengan suara indah Baekhyun dan petikan gitar dariku. Permainan kami selesai dan semua penonton berosak untuk kami.

"Baekhyun-ku! Kau sangat memukau, sayang." suara lembut Bibi Byun sesaat kami baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan kami. Bibi Byun memeluk kami satu persatu dan memberikan pujian.

"Baiklah. Untuk putera kecil kami. Baekhyun ingin apa sebagai hadiah pementasan?" tanya ayah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ingin ke pantai! Bersama kalian tentu saja!"

Mereka menyetujui dan Baekhyun bersorak kecil untuk itu.

Baekhyun menatapku dengan senyuman lebar dan matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeollie,"

Dan aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia itu sebelumnya.

* * *

 **[BGM: Various Artist – The Perfect Weather To Snuggle Up (OST. Mongolian Princess)]**

Aku mengendarai motorku bukan menuju flat. Tetapi ada satu tempat yang menjadi tujuan utamaku.

Kedai eskrim yang selama sepuluh tahun kukenal dan tidak pernah berubah –kecuali interiornya yang berubah setiap kali musim memasuki wilayah kota.

Sekarang adalah musim panas, pantas interiornya dipenuhi aksesoris tentang musim panas dan menu eskrim yang menggoda di cuaca yang panas.

"Oyy, Chanyeol!" putera dari pemilik kedai dan juga bekerja sebagai _Manajer_ , Kak Changmin, menyapaku ketika aku baru saja memasuki kedainya yang ramai.

"Tidak bersama si kecil?" tanyanya. Aku tahu siapa ' _si kecil_ ' yang Kak Changmin maksud. Pasti Baekhyun. Mengingat tinggi tubuhnya yang mungil jika berdiri diantara kami.

Memberikan alasanku kepada Kak Changmin, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku ini ikut menemaniku yang sendirian di kedai yang biasanya selalu berdua.

"Bukankah ini akan memasuki bulan Juni? Hey, liburan musim panas baru awal Agustus kan ya?"

Tapi aku inginnya Juni. Banyak hal yang terjadi di bulan Juni sewaktu musim panas yang ingin kuulangi kembali.

"Baiklah kau ingin pesan apa?"

Eskrim _strawberry_ dengan toping _choco_ dan saus coklat yang menjadi kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Selalu saja. Kalau berdua, kau pasti akan memesan menu yang lain." omel Kak Changmin lalu menghilang di balik konter dapur eskrim. Aku terkekeh kecil mengingatnya.

Berdua ya?

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah Chanyeol~ Aku ingin eskrim _strawberry_ ~" manja Baekhyun sesaat aku melarangnya memakan eskrim di awal musim panas yang berarti tidak baik untuk tenggorokannya. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap bersikeras, memasuki kedai tanpa seijinku.

"Aku ingin eskrim _strawberry jumbo cup_! Oh, apa boleh aku menginginkan toping saus coklat dan _choco_ yang banyak?" pesan Baekhyun pada _waiterss_ yang masih menggunakan seragam SHS-nya; itu Kak Changmin.

"Tentu saja, adik manis! Dan kau si kakak?"

Aku tahu aku lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, kenapa bisa Kak Changmin menganggap aku dan Baekhyun adalah saudara kakak beradik? Baekhyun tertawa mendengar pernyataan Kak Changmin kalau dirinya terlihat seperti bocah Sekolah Dasar sedangkan aku murid JHS. Hei, kami ini sama-sama murid JHS! Aku ingin memesan eksrim rasa _blueberry_ dengan toping potongan buah pisang.

Ketika aku bertanya kenapa ngotot sekali menginginkan eskim?

Jawaban Baekhyun adalah, "Karena sesuatu hal baru diawali dari apa yang kita suka, untuk berharap berikutnya adalah hal-hal yang bisa kita nikmati sampai seterusnya."

Dan untuk saat itu musim panas kami awali untuk mampir ke kedai eskrim milik orangtua Kak Changmin.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah selesai?" Kak Changmin bertanya di balik mesin kasir saat aku ingin membayar pesananku.

Ya, aku harus segera sampai ke flat dan hari sudah semakin sore. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama bernostalgia bersama Baekhyun sedangkan aku memiliki setumpuk tugas dari dosen yang galak.

"Oke, baik-baik ya!" pesan Kak Changmin sebelum aku keluar dari kedainya dan menghampiri skuter ku.

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, Kak Chanyeol!" Jongin, teman satu flatku, berseru namaku ketika melihat tubuhku berada di flat.

"Sayang sekali. Lima menit yang lalu ada telepon untukmu." katanya.

Telepon flat? Apa? Dari siapa?

"Iya. Kalau tidak salah namanya... Bek– apa? Hyun... aduh, aku lupa!"

Baekhyun... Byun Baekhyun... mataku membulat sempurna.

"Nah! Byun Baekhyun. Itu dia. Kubilang kau keluar ke rumah orangtuamu. Jadi dia hanya menitipkan pesan padaku,"

Astaga! Baekhyun!

Katakan padaku, Jongin! Tidak, jangan. Aku tidak ingin menaruh harapan tinggi yang membuatku kesekian kalinya terjatuh tanpa ada persiapan bantalan yang nyaman. Aku belum sipa untuk... jawaban Baekhyun.

"Dia hanya berpesan padaku, kalau besok baru akan mengirim surat. Tadinya dia ingin berbincang denganmu, tapi kau 'kan sedang keluar."

Aku menghela nafas. Harus kecewa karena bukan jawaban yang kubutuhkan atau... harus merasa senang karena bagian dalam diriku belum siap terluka.

* * *

Aku selalu bermimpi. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah sayu dengan deru nafas yang pendek. Aku ingin bertanya, tetapi tenggorokanku terasa sakit. Belum lagi sebuncah perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perut.

"Chanyeolhh," dia memanggil namaku dengan lirih. Aku berusaha melihatnya. Sedikit aneh pula. Dia memanggilku atau… _mendesah_?

Aku menutup mata berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang terselip.

Saat aku mulai kembali membuka mata, dinding dan atap kamarku yang mulai terlihat. Celana yang kukenakan juga basah. Nafasku menderu, keringatku keluar banyak sekali.

Aku tahu ini apa.

Aku memimpikan Byun Baekhyun dibawahku.

Ini gila, Park Chanyeol! Baekhyun adalah teman baikmu dari kau memasuki bangku taman kanak-kanak. Tidak mungkin 'kan?

Tetapi, ketika aku melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di ambang pagar rumahku, dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Keceriaannya yang menular kepada siapapun...

...untuk pertama kali aku merasakan degup jantung yang tidak biasa.

Untuk duniaku yang berputar dan membuatku pusing.

Untuk berdiri di hadapan sahabatku sendiri pun... rasanya aku membutuhkan tumpuan.

* * *

Aku tidak bisa tidur setelah mendapat kabar telepon dari Baekhyun melalui Jongin. Yang kulakukan adalah bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan memangku gitar kesayanganku dari semasa SHS. Kembali meletakkan gitarku ke tempatnya semula. Meja belajar yang penuh buku dan komputer tua yang mulai usang. Aku mencoba mencari-cari benda itu.

Hanya sebuah album yang mulai usang dimakan waktu. Membukanya dan meneliti satu persatu. Kertas-kertas foto dalam ukuran semestinya. Objek utama adalah dua bocah laki-laki; meskipun ada orang lain yang ikut diabadikan. Mulai dari pertama kami bermain bersama, aku ingat saat itu Ibu mencoba kamera baru Ayah dengan memotret kami yang sedang bermain. Saat di pantai, kelulusan sekolah dasar hingga foto yang paling baru adalah ada potretku dan Baekhyun berlatarkan pantai saat langit bewarna jingga.

Aku tersenyum mengingat moment yang kami jalani. Sesaat sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun memang memberi album ini sobekan kertas yang dilipat rapi.

 _'Menghabiskan ke pantai lagi seperti terakhir kali?_ '

Setelah menemukan sobekan kertas itu, aku buru-buru menelepon Baekhyun dan menyetujui idenya. Di seberang sana dia terlonjak kegirangan.

Ketika aku melihat kalender, itu adalah beberapa hari terakhir Mei sebelum bulan Juni. Jadi kami akan menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal yang kami senangi. Musim panas yang menyenangkan.

Tahun itu pula, aku memantapkan pilihanku.

Perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Dan aku tidak mengerti akan serumit ikatan benang yang kusut.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun adalah duniaku. Aku tidak ingat kapan. Aku menyadari hal yang aneh pada Baekhyun di musim gugur ketika usia kami baru enam belas tahun.

Baekhyun orang yang ceria. Selalu terlihat bersemangat.

Dia seperti keturuan musim panas yang selalu membawa kesejukan nyata oleh deru anginnya.

Aku tahu ini salah. Kami dilahirkan dalam jenis yang sama. Konteks pertemanan adalah hal rumit berikutnya.

Tapi... perasaan adalah hal yang tidak bisa aku hindari. Bagaimanapun aku mencoba, Baekhyun adalah tujuan utamaku ketika aku berlari dan jatuh. Karena Baekhyun, aku tahu hidup akan selalu punya arti dan mimpi.

"Yeay! Pantai!" tubuhnya yang mungil berlarian. Kaki telanjang yang digelitik oleh pasir putih yang halus.

Aku hanya mengekori Baekhyun. Dia bahkan sudah berdiri di bibir ombak sedangkan aku masih jauh tertinggal.

"Chanyeollie~!" melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan gerakan lucu. Aku kira, memang Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang membuatku bisa melepas semua beban yang kupunya hanya dengan melihatnya senang.

Berlari lagi menghampiriku yang jauh di belakangnya. "Chanyeol tidak bermain air?"

Bermain air di siang hari, tubuhku akan semakin gerah. Apalagi dengan Baekhyun. Mimpi kemarin seperti alaram bawah sadarku untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Tubuhku akan menegang tanpa alasan meskipun hanya sentuhan kecil pada ujung jariku.

Dia kelelahan setelah bermain dengan ombak, mencari kerang laut, tidak sengaja menemukan bintang laut setengah kering dan juga bermain pasir membangun istana kecil.

Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa Baekhyun tetaplah seperti Baekhyun pertama yang kukenal? Dia tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku baru menyadari, dari hampir sebelas tahun pertemanan kami, hanya aku yang berubah. Perasaanku yang semakin mendalam seperti jurang yang menyesatkan.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun ingin jujur padamu..." aku mempersilahkannya untuk berkata apapun. Awalnya, pipi yang gembul itu merona cantik. Kutepis pikiran bahwa ingin sekali aku mengecup pipinya. Tawa pelannya mengalun lembut untuk telingaku.

Aku... bisa gila.

Dan kalimat Baekhyun selanjutnya bahkan membuatku lebih gila lagi.

"Baekhyun menyukai Taeyeon _sunbae_. Dia cantik, imut, pintar menyanyi, apalagi karakternya sangat keibuan. Bukankah dia pantas dicintai semua orang?"

Ya, Baek. Teruslah mengoceh tentang perempuan itu. Teruslah mengoceh tentang siapa sesungguhnya pencuri hatinya.

"Menurut Chanyeol bagaimana kalau Baekhyun mengajaknya berkencan di hari pertama liburan musim panas? Lalu, Baekhyun menyatakan perasaan padanya."

Terserah, Baek.

Tanpa dia sadari, hunusan panah menghantam jantungku. Membuatku sekarat tanpa bisa berkutik walau hanya pertolongan kecil.

Selamat, Baek. Baekhyun cinta pertamaku selama menjadi sahabat terbaikku sepanjang seperlima hidupku. Baekhyun juga yang pertama kali membuatku gila karena hanya permasalahan hati yang tidak biasa.

Awal bulan Juni yang kuawali dengan baik bersama Baekhyun bukanlah musim panas bulan Juni yang baik.

Malam setelahnya, aku merenung dalam kamarku. Dengan satu cup jumbo eskrim _strawberry_ kesukaannya yang sempat kami beli di kedai eskrim Kak Changmin dan juga kaset radio yang memutar rekaman kami tempo hari.

Aku berpikir...

... _apakah benar perasaan yang seperti aku rasakan padamu terlarang?_

 _Hanya karena kita... sama_ , Baek?

* * *

Menjauhi Baekhyun adalah poin utama menghindari kesakitan lebih lanjut. Baekhyun sempat bertanya, aku berdalih sibuk meningkatkan nilai Fisika dan Bahasa Mandarin-ku agar tidak terkena tambahan pekerjaan rumah musim panas.

Saat itu, tiga hari pertama bulan Juni. Telepon rumah berdering dengan Kak Yoora sebagai penerima.

"Chanyeol, kata Baekhyun, dia meninggalkan pesan suara di pager. Dia ingin kau mengeceknya."

Aku kira, dia mungkin akan mengajakku ke pantai. Atau mungkin ke kedai eskrim Kak Changmin lalu dilanjut mengelilingi bagian utara kota dengan sepeda gunung.

Harusnya aku tidak menuruti perintah Baekhyun melalui Kak Yoora...

... karena setelah itu, aku terus saja digerayangi mimpi buruk dan kesakitan yang tidak berdarah.

 **.**

" _Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun. Tadi siang Baekhyun mengajak Taeyeon-sunbae kencan. Dan Baekhyun menyatakan perasaan padanya. Kau tahu; Baekhyun diterima! Chanyeol dan Jongdae datang saja ke kedai eskrim Kak Changmin besok siang, Baekhyun ingin mengenalkan Taeyeon-sunbae lebih dekat kepada kalian_."

 **.**

Besoknya aku tidak datang.

Aku lebih memilih bertingkah aneh dengan melarikan diriku di pantai tempo hari kami menghabiskan siang menjelang senja.

Dengan bermain air yang tidak kusuka, dengan membangun istana mini seperti anak kecil, dan juga mengumpulkan kerang seperti orang yang kurang kerjaan. Terakhir, aku berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mengeluarkan emosiku. Hanya suara kicauan gagak sore yang menyahut dan cairan bening yang mengaburkan penglihatanku.

* * *

Aku menunggu. Aku selalu menelepon ibu untuk menanyakan kabar surat Baekhyun untukku atau tidak. Ini sudah lewat tiga hari setelah dia menjanjikan, tetapi suratnya belum sampai di tanganku.

Ibu memberikan nasihat positif, "Bisa saja Baekhyun sedang sibuk. Kau tahu kan dia memilih asrama yang ketat? Mungkin belum sempat." alasan yang logis. Karena itu aku menunggu.

Hingga terlewat satu minggu dari janjinya, suratnya belum datang sama sekali.

Jongin dan Kak Minseok –teman satu flatku– mengataiku bodoh dan gila.

Masih berdiri setia untuk seseorang yang sudah lama menggantungkan perasaan orang lain.

Ya, karena aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri, maka aku ini egois-gila-aneh!

* * *

"Chanyeol menghindar dari Baekhyun!" katanya ketus saat kami akhirnya memiliki waktu untuk bicara empat mata saat liburan muism panas di bulan Juli.

Bulan Juni terlewati dengan kesengajaan aku menghindarinya. Berbagai alasan aku lontarkan saat dia mengunjungi rumah, sengaja mengekoriku, sengaja untuk menaiki pohon yang dekat dengan jendela kamarku.

Si kerdil manis pujangga hati; tidakkah dia sadar apa yang membuatku menghindar darinya?

Perasaan yang membuatku ditekan hingga rasanya hatiku sekecil ukuran semut. Perasaan yang membuatku nyatanya seperti zombie hidup.

Karena aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun! Perasaan terlarang karena kami sahabat dan kami sama! Karena aku sangat mencintai Byun Baekhyun meski aku tahu ini salah! Karena dia memiliki perempuan yang bisa menjadi sebab harinya menyenangkan tanpa aku sebagai tokoh utamanya! Salah! Kita sama, tapi aku-sungguh-mencintai Byun Baekhyun!

Air mata di sudut matanya mengalir. Aku tahu dia terkejut bukan main karena pernyataan yang keluar beberapa detik yang lalu dari mulutku.

"Chanyeol," lirihnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanku sendirian di taman kecil dekat kompleks rumahmu. Aku sendiri diam dan menduduki ayunan. Sendiri disana. Tidak peduli terik matahari sangat menjengkelkan. Tidak peduli ketika malam bersambut dan angin musim panas mulai bermain peran, aku tidak peduli.

Nyatanya aku yang membuat Byun Baekhyun kacau.

Nyatanya... aku hanyalah segelintir perusak dalam ceritanya bersama perempuan yang dicintainya.

Hahaha, bodoh...

* * *

Bibi Byun menghubungi nomor flatku. Mungkin ibu yang memberikan nomornya.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan pulang ke Seoul. Dia tidak memberitahu Bibi, dia hanya bilang akan pulang minggu ini."

Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

Jawaban yang kutunggu sudah pulang.

Karena Park Chanyeol selalu tahu, kemana tujuan pulang Byun Baekhyun akan pulang.

* * *

 **[BGM: John Boswell – Thanks]**

Kak Minseok sedang sibuk untuk mengurus sarjana-nya sebentar lagi. Sedangkan Jongin sedang pulang ke rumah orangtuanya untuk tiga hari mengingat dia menyelesaikan kuis yang berarti libur tiga hari.

Malam setelah beberapa hari semenjak telepon dari Bibi Byun, dentingan bel pintu flat berbunyi. Bisa saja teman Jongin yang belum tahu pemuda itu pulang ke rumah orangtuanya.

Yang kutemukan adalah sosok mungil Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan flatku. Kaos kebesaran dan celana pendek yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Koper, ransel raksasa seolah membebani tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Chanyeol," senyumnya merekah. Senyum yang tidak pernah berubah ketika aku baru mengenal namanya. Senyum yang merasuk pada rongga dadaku hingg rasanya sesak untuk bernafas.

Aku memeluknya erat.

Tanpa kata lain selain mengucapkan nama satu sama lain.

Baekhyun... pelukan hangat yang kuterima darinya adalah sesuatu yang berharga.

 **.**

 **.**

Dia mengaku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Berbekal alamat yang didapatnya dari suratku, dia sengaja dari bandara menaiki taksi langsung menuju flatku.

Lelaki mungil disampingku ini adalah Baekhyun-ku yang dulu. Masih sama, apa yang seperti magnet dalam tubuhnya masih sama. Menarikku lagi supaya jatuh lebih dalam untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ya, pesona yang tidak terelakkan dari Byun Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil yang menggantungkan hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Apa Chanyeol tahu, hal yang pertama terlintas di kepala Baekhyun adalah; Baekhyun harus bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin... melihat manik Chanyeol, menyelami lagi apakah Baekhyun masih tetap jadi apel dimata Chanyeol."

Selalu, Baek.

Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi apel untuk mataku, menjadi magnet yang membuatku terjerumus lagi dan lagi, selalu menjadi rumah untuk pulang ketika aku jatuh.

Meskipun aku melihat Baekhyun yang menua; dengan istri, anak-anaknya dan juga para cucunya pun –Baekhyun akan menjadi objek utama yang akan meluncur bebas dalam hatiku. Membuatku jatuh cinta kesekian kalinya lagi kepada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," iris mata itu yang membuatku selalu takjub. Seperti medan magnet yang selalu menarik pandanganku dan menguncinya. Dia adalah wujud nyata Ratu Merah yang selalu membuatku tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Suaranya pelan, sehalus kelopak _cherry blossom_ di jalanan yang dulu selalu kami tempuh.

"Maafkan aku yang membuatmu menungguku terlalu lama. Bukankah ini sudah tahun ketiga sejak kau menyatakannya padaku?"

Iya, Baek. Bahkan aku tidak sadar waktu berjalan secepat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan ' _itu_ ' untuk mempermudah?"

Ah, benda ' _itu_ '. Perasaan akan lebih melegakan dibalas sebuah perasaan juga. Bukan dari keterpaksaan yang tidak diinginkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mendengar alasanku, lalu memelukku erat malam itu.

* * *

Insiden pengakuanku menjadi hal mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun hingga ia menghindariku.

Waktunya selalu ia habiskan bersama perempuan itu. Dimana aku ingin lari ke tempat kami, selalu ada Baekhyun dengan perempuan itu.

Jongdae –yang kenal kami semenjak sekolah dasar– hanya bisa bertanya tanpa ada jawaban dari kami berdua tentang jarak yang kami lakukan.

"Biasanya kalian seperti kembar jempit." ocehnya tanpa ada sahutan dari aku dan Baekhyun.

Lima bulan.

Hingga suatu malam tiga hari sebelum Natal tiba, pager-ku berbunyi. Pesan suara ditinggalkan Baekhyun untukku.

 _"Taman seperti biasanya. Aku tunggu jam enam sore."_

Aku melihatnya duduk di ayunan. Saat itu salju pertama turun beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia duduk dengan sekantung tas belanja di pangkuannya. Aku duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Dia tahu kehadiranku, hanya saja dia tidak mencoba melihatku.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya dan aku hanya bergumam kecil.

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit kurus. Pipinya semakin tirus dan kulitnya semakin pucat saja.

Astaga! Kemana saja diriku lima bulan? Terlalu sibuk menjauhkan diri.

"Baekhyun sudah berakhir dengan Taeyeon- _sunbae_. Dia punya kekasih lain bahkan jauh sebelum aku."

Astaga! Kemana diriku selama ini saat Baekhyun butuh uluran tangan? Bodoh, Park Chanyeol.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang mendingin di bawah udara musim dingin yang bersalju.

Di bawah salju bulan Desember; kami berpelukan. Dengan Baekhyun yang kembali menjadi Baekhyun cengeng, dan posisiku sebagai obat penenang yang candu baginya.

* * *

"Baekhyun diberikan jatah libur oleh ketua asrama selama empat hari. Jika libur semester, Baekhyun bisa sebulan disini seperti tahun kemarin." ocehnya. Ya, selama empat semester, dia baru menghabiskan jatah liburan semester kemarin untuk pulang kampung; berbeda untuk semester sebelumnya yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk mengenal lebih jauh lagi kota di tempatnya menimba ilmu.

Aku merekemondasikan acara liburan musim panas bulan Juni seperti yang kami selalu lakukan.

Pagi menjelang siang dihabiskan temu kangen bersama Kak Changmin di kedai eskrim-nya. Siang yang kami lalui dengan bersepeda. Sore yang kami habiskan untuk berada di pantai. Malam yang kami gunakan untuk tetap terjaga demi melihat rasi bintang dari atap rumah orangtuanya.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kemarin Baekhyun hanya mampir ke flatku. Setelah kubujuk, dia mau pulang ke rumah orangtuanya dengan aku yang menjanjikan akan menemaninya menghabiskan waktu liburan empat hari di musim panas bulan Juni.

Hari kedua, Baekhyun gunakan untuk berkumpul bersama keluarganya sampai pada hari ketiga, di hari terakhirnya, dia memintaku untuk pagi-pagi sekali menuju pantai. Tempat dimana kami bisa berdua untuk menyelami hati masing-masing. Dimana tempat yang hanya kami berdua boleh menganggap seperti tempat pribadi.

Kami berjalan di bibir ombak dari ujung ke ujung. Berjalan diselingi pembicaraan untuk menuju hati.

Menyelami lagi bagaimana perasaan yang sudah dijauhkan.

Apa aku masih ada di posisi satu? Apa... Baekhyun menemukan orang yang tepat selain aku?

Menunggu... aku masih harus menunggu.

Jika dilanjutkan pun tidak masalah.

Hanya pandangan orang-orang yang akan menilai kami ini layak untuk dijadikan sampah masyarakat penganut adat Timur yang kolot.

"Apa Chanyeol masih ingat, di hari terakhir kita SHS, Baekhyun memberitahu kalau Baekhyun akan melanjutkan kuliah di China dengan asrama yang ketat?"

Ya, aku masih ingat. Hari itu.

"Baekhyun malah meninggalkan Chanyeol keesokan harinya untuk terbang ke China, tanpa jawaban pasti dari Baekhyun."

Ya, karena alasanmu yang logis itulah aku bertahan. Karena segenggam harapan kosong yang perlahan terwujud atau tidaknya itulah aku menunggu dirimu, Baek.

Tidak peduli musim, keadaan yang bagaimanapun; aku masih tetap menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Tidak peduli jika tidak sesuai harapan.

"Nanti siang pesawat Baekhyun akan terbang. Baekhyun juga ingin membuat pengakuan kepada Chanyeol. Takutnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa."

Aku tahu, Baek. Karena berlalunya waktu, pasti akan ada yang bisa sigap dan mencintaimu –yang mungkin– lebih dari aku mencintaimu.

"Selama di China, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apakah pantas Chanyeol diperlakukan seperti ini? Chanyeol adalah tipe yang loyal, suatu saat pasti ada yang lebih baik dari Baekhyun untuk di posisi hati Chanyeol."

Tidak ada, Baek. Aku bertaruh; selamanya pun tidak ada seperti Byun Baekhyun untuk hatiku.

"Setiap kali Baekhyun membayangkan Chanyeol akan menggandeng gadis lain, Baekhyun... tidak rela. Sungguh. Baekhyun tidak rela."

Aku ingin tenggelam di lautan saking senangnya.

"Ada yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya karena dia lelaki yang baik. Tapi hanya bertahan sebulan. Karena Baekhyun merasa, lelaki itu tidak memperlakukan Baekhyun sama seperti Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun. Setiap kali ada yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun selalu menolak karena Chanyeol-lah alasan Baekhyun."

Langkah kami terhenti. Manik kami saling beradu bahkan saat matahari terbit di ujung timur sana mengintip.

"Karena Baekhyun sadar, tidak ada yang lebih baik untuk Baekhyun selain Park Chanyeol."

Aku senang, Baek. Sangat. Sungguh.

Baekhyun berjinjit, mengecup kilat bibirku. Sedangkan otakku masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baekhyun masih belum bilang jawabannya."

Mata itu berbinar kecil selagi aku terhipnotis oleh kalimatnya. Memegang sisi pipi kiri-kanannya untuk mendekatkan wajah kami. Dahi kami saling menempel. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil karena ulahku.

Tanpa banyak kata, aku menciumnya. Melumat kecil bibirnya yang semerah _cherry blossom_ dan semanis madu. Aku tidak tahu menciumnya memberikan efek yang hebat pada rangsangan tubuhku.

Ciuman dan lumatan kecil itu lembut, tanpa nafsu, tanpa ada kilatan pemaksaan. Murni dari aku yang menuangkan segala yang kurasakan dalam ciuman. Treasa manis karena kami menumpahkan segala rasa rindu dan berbagai eskpresi yang tidak bisa diyakini kata-kata.

Ciuman kami terlepas, lalu tertawa.

 **.**

Orangtua Baekhyun hanya bisa mengantar di bandara lalu segera pergi. Aku menemaninya hingga pesawat membawa tubuhnya kembali ke China.

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol membolos kelas." aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Menunggu dengan mengobrol ringan menjadi pilihan favorit. Hingga speaker mengumumkan pesawat Baekhyun setengah jam lagi akan terbang dan Baekhyun sudah diharuskan ke bagian imigrasi.

"Baik-baik ya, Chanyeol. Maaf."

Aku tahu permintaan maafmu untuk apa.

Benda yang kukantongi sedari tadi. Hanya bros dengan boneka beruang kecil berinisialkan **PCY &BBH**. Bukan yang satunya lagi; karena kotak kecil yang masih ada di kantongku untuk kejutan besar saat dia pulang kembali.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Chanyeol. Maaf untuk semuanya juga. Katakan itu pada ayah, ibu dan Kak Baekbeom juga. Ayah-ibumu juga dan Kak Yoora. Kak Changmin dan Jongdae juga; aku belum sempat pamit dengan mereka."

Aku melihat tubuh Baekhyun menghilang dari bagian imigrasi. Lima belas menit kemudian, pesawat itu terbang membelah langit biru bersama gumpalan awan putih.

 **.**

 **.**

Selepas mengantar dan menemani Baekhyun di bandara, aku lantas menuju kampus disambut Kak Minseok.

Selama dosen menjelaskan, perasaanku tidak enak. Entahlah. Hanya firasat yang buruk. Hingga bunyi pager-ku berbunyi nyaring dan aku enggan untuk tahu.

Harusnya aku tahu, akan ada kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan di balik pegr yang berbunyi.

Setelah mendapat ijin, langkahku menuju telepon umum yang berada di koridor utama kampus.

"Ini Ibu, Chan. Kau harus lihat berita sore! Ini penting, Chan!"

Aku tanpa banyak berpikir, lantas berlari menuju ruang seketariat yang kebetulan saja menayangkan acara berita.

 **.**

 _'... Pesawat yang jatuh adalah pesawat MA-213 tujuan Beijing. Dikabarkan hilang kontak sesaat 40 menit hingga akhirnya jatuh di daerah Dataran tinggi Shouxing-myen di provinsi Huangsang China. Pesawat yang baru terbang jam 10.00 KST siang tadi...'_

 **.**

Mataku membulat. Nanar.

Hatiku diremuk dan berulang kali bibirku berkata tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun...

 _Byun Baekhyun_ -ku...

Lututku lemas hingga aku terjatuh di ubin lantai koridor. Tidak peduli banyak orang-orang mengerumuniku.

Tidak mungkin...

Baekhyun-ku...

... tadi pagi buta dia membutuhkanku. Dia butuh aku...

" **BAEKHYUN!** "

* * *

Aku duduk bersila dengan pandangan kosong ke arah foto Baekhyun yang dibingkai cantik dengan dikelilingi bunga aster putih.

Dia tersenyum cerah; secerah langit saat ini. Seolah bebannya hilang. Dan dia bahagia telah mengakhiri skenario dari Tuhan untuknya.

Mataku bahkan mengering menangisinya. Tanganku masih menggenggam boneka bros yang kuberikan padanya, boneka beruang dengan bordiran huruf **PCY &BBH**. Banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memberikan penghormatan terakhir padanya.

"Bung," Jongdae, teman dekat kami dari sekolah dasar sampai SHS menepuk pundakku. Aku melihatnya duduk di sampingku.

"Orang yang disayangi Tuhan, pasti akan cepat berada di sisi-Nya. Baekhyun sudah menemukan tempatnya yang pantas untuk orang-orang yang disayangi-Nya. Kau harus bangga, Park Chanyeol."

Ya, Jongdae.

Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku tergila-gila padanya dan berakhir seperti ini.

Kehilangan Baekhyun sama saja kehilangan diriku sendiri.

 **.**

Sebelum dimakamkan, peti itu masih terbuka memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang tertidur tenang dengan setelan jas putih. Ah, aku membayangkan akankah dia secantik ini jika kami mengucapkan janji di altar?

Bodoh.

Harapan kosong yang kugenggam hanyalah harapan kosong tanpa berbekas. Meninggalkan akhir yang buruk dengan tekanan hati.

Baekhyun... masih cantik walaupun kulit pucat itu semakin pucat. Masih cantik dan manis walaupun goresan di pipinya itu membekas.

Baekhyun ditemukan tewas saat evakuasi. Meskipun hanya terluka ringan dan patah tulang, hyportemia dan dehidrasi berat membuatnya harus merenggang nyawa.

Baekhyun...

Biarkan boneka ini menemanimu yang sendirian.

Biarkan aku mengecap bibirmu untuk terakhir kali...

... karena aku tahu, ini sudah menjadi akhir bagi kita.

Cinta yang tidak terjawab diantara kita.

* * *

 **[BGM for 3 scene: Aberdeen Orange - Teleport Me (feat. Jasmine)]**

Waktu saat itu berlalu dengan cepat, bahkan tanpa aku sadar memasuki gugur di bulan November.

Sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunku, aku sengaja membuat tenda di pasir pantai tempat kami biasanya menghabiskan waktu.

Aku menggelar tikar, bertemankan kaleng _soju_ dan _tteokbeoki_. Dulu, tepat ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas, kami juga membuat tenda untuk kami sendiri. Baekhyun sengaja membawa kaleng _soju_ yang diambilnya dari tempat penyimpanan Paman Byun.

"Kita sudah tujuh belas tahun, umur yang wajar untuk minum _soju_." Baekhyun beralasan. Tetapi, meski tidak mencicip _soju_ dalam jangka waktu lama pertahanan, Baekhyun terhadap alkohol kuat juga. Tidak sepertiku; wajahku langsung memerah bahkan hanya 3 kaleng _soju_.

"Untuk Chanyeol," aku masih ingat, dia memberikanku sebuah kupon.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa dari maksud dia membuat kupon untukku.

"Lihat disini. Tertulis ' _yang kuinginkan_ ' berarti kau boleh menginginkan sesuatu dariku; ingat, untuk benda, bukan perlakuan khusus. Dan ' _Aku butuh teman_ ', jika kau butuh teman cerita, aku akan ada disampingmu."

Tersenyum dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat seperti ' _terima kasih banyak_ ' adalah caraku untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa aku menyukai hadiahnya.

Saat ini aku menangis. Dengan memeras erat-erat sebuah kupon yang bahkan masih aku simpan selama lima tahun. Kedua kupon yang tidak pernah aku pakai dan simpan.

Menangis dengan bergumam nama Baekhyun. Berharap dia duduk di sampingku seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Menyalakan kembang api dan tertawa bersama. Suaranya akan lantang mengucapkan "Selamat ulang tahun, Park Chanyeollo kesayanganku~! Sahabat yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini!"

Sahabat...

... kini menjadi kata beku untukku.

Angin pantai di musim gugur menjadi lebih dingin dari musim sebelumnya. Dulu, tepat tengah malam, Baekhyun akan menyalakan kembang api tanpa ada angin yang mengganggunya. Sekarang aku duduk di tempat yang sama, diwaktu yang sama. Hanya saja tanpa Baekhyun –hanya angin dingin di tengah malam musim gugur.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku hidup seperti mayat yang mendapatkan nyawa bahkan untuk tahun baru. Jongdae maupun keluargaku sudah memaksaku untuk pergi ke tempat hiburan –setidaknya melupakan sedikit tentang kepergian Baekhyun.

Tidak pernah.

Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun seperti permanen dalam otakku. Setiap momen yang kulihat dari kedua mataku adalah wujud nyata yang tidak bisa kulupakan dari Baekhyun.

Keluarga Byun sedang pergi ke Bucheon untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama keluarga besar mereka. Sedangkan keluargaku sendiri terbang ke Jepang –dengan aku yang bersikeras untuk tetap di Seoul.

Pagi buta aku sudah berdiri di halte dekat rumah orangtuaku. Bis yang tidak pernah libur menggiringku menuju tempat terakhir Baekhyun.

"Jarang ada seorang sahabat baik yang mengunjungi sahabatnya yang meninggal di pagi Tahun Baru." komentar penjaga abu pemakaman tempat sebagian abu Baekhyun di simpan. Bingkai foto dalam kaca penyimpanan itu membuatku menangis. Itu salah satu foto _polaroid_ favoritnya.

"Karena ini Chanyeol yang memotret, Baekhyun akan menyimpannya." benar saja, besoknya foto polaroid itu ditempatkan pada bingkai di atas nakas samping ranjangnya.

Aku menangis lagi.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Sebuket bunga _lilly_ putih, mawar merah dan _baby's breath_ menjadi basah karena air mataku. Juga dalam saku celanaku, terdapat kotak cincin yang ingin kuberikan pada Baekhyun di liburan semester besok.

Biarlah kami tidak menjalani masa pacaran seperti kata orang.

Karena hatiku sudah ditetapkan atas nama Baekhyun, maka untuk orang lain selain Baekhyun pun enggan untuk bertahan di hati.

Tapi, Tuhan selalu punya hadiah yang mengejutkan.

Hadiah dari Tuhan lebih dari apa yang ingin kuberikan pada Baekhyun.

.. Surga yang indah, bidadari cantik berkeliaran di sana, juga apapun yang Baekhyun ingin pun ada.

Sebagai seorang sahabat yang sangat mencintai Baekhyun, aku merasa sangat kehilangannya hanya untuk skenario dari Tuhan yang Baekhyun jalani.

* * *

Mereka semua beranggapan aku tidak waras. Ayahku bahkan mengantarku kepada dokter psikiater.

Dengan segala jenis obat yang mereka tawarkan, dengan segala omongan tidak berdasar yang berdengung bagi telingaku.

Beberapa hari sejak berita aku mendatangi dokter psikiater karena kematian Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae datang padaku jauh-jauh dari kotanya menimba ilmu.

"Katakan padaku, Yeol. Sebegini kah kau hancur hanya karena kehilangan sahabat terbaikmu?! Kau punya keluargamu dan teman-temanmu yang lain, Chanyeol!" seru Jongdae yang tidak habis pikir dengan kondisiku yang mendekati kata ' _mengenaskan_ '.

Tidak, Jongdae. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Baekhyun. Jika pun aku berkata jujur apa kau percaya, Jongdae?

Dan Jongdae percaya apa yang aku jelaskan. Perasaan terlarang terhadap Baekhyun karena kami sama, tentang ketergantungan selama lima tahun (jika tahun ini dihitung) juga...

Jongdae bahkan ikut menjadi seperti orang tidak waras sepertiku.

"Baekhyun tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, Yeol. Meskipun bukan sebagai kekasih, pastilah Baekhyun tidak ingin melihatmu tidak waras."

Beberapa jam setelahnya Jongdae pamit ke rumah orangtuanya sebelum akhirnya dia kembali ke Asrama Universitas-nya yang berada di Yeosu.

Aku bahkan tidak menghadiri berbagai kelas, aku terancam dikeluarkan dari pihak Universitas atas absenku selama dua bulan.

Orangtuaku membiarkanku untuk sejenak melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang menyayat hati. Karena aku butuh waktu dan suasana yang baru. Bukan pantai, bukan kedai eskrim. Aku tidak pergi ke makam juga tidak pergi ke tempat Baekhyun sambangi sewaktu hidup.

Setiap kali mencoba menemukan tempat yang baru, suasana baru, orang-orang yang baru; selalu saja nama Baekhyun dan wajahnya terlintas di pikiranku.

Karena itu, aku menghentikan semua kegiatanku untuk mengarungi dunia. Dan kembali ke Universitas.

Bukankah sudah kubilang Baekhyun adalah duniaku dan hidupku? Karena tanpa Baekhyun... aku merasa diriku sudah mati.

Hanya bertahan selama sebulan untuk di Universitas hingga akhirnya aku keluar.

Karena musim semi, aku melewati jalan yang biasa aku lewati bersama Baekhyun dulu. Aku bisa melihat bayang diriku dan Baekhyun mengenakan seragam SHS kami untuk berjalan di sana. Tertawa, berlari kecil, mengomentari yang membuat kami tertarik untuk berkomentar.

Aku tertawa sembari menangis.

... aku mendongak untuk melihat langit musim semi di awal bulan Mei; tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

Meminta maaf untuk tidak ke tempat abunya disebarkan, meminta maaf untuk tidak memberikan sebuket bunga yang cantik untuknya.

Aku memohon padanya. Dengan kupon pemberiannya yang aku genggam erat.

 _Baekhyun... tolong bawa aku ke tempatmu. Karena duniaku tanpamu sudah benar-benar hampir runtuh._

 **[end of BGM]**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak mendengar permohonanku. Karena kini aku berada di makamnya bersama keluarga Byun dan Kak Yoora yang mengamit lenganku. Kami semua berada di sini untuk mengenang satu tahunnya kematian Baekhyun tepat di minggu kedua bulan Juni –musim panas kami.

Paman dan Bibi Byun serta Kak Baekbeom menangis ketika harus mengingat kenangan bersama Baekhyun mereka. Aku diam dengan memandangi objek-nya yang cantik di bingkai foto. Tersenyum seolah dia merasa bahagian dengan meninggalkan kami untuk surga.

Aku diam terlalu lama, hingga giliranku memberikan penghormatan kepadanya. Kak Yoora memberikanku satu cup eskrim dari kedai eskrim Kak Changmin tadi pagi. Aku menerimanya dan meletakkan di meja persembahan; tepat di depan fotonya yang tersenyum bahagia.

Bahagia kah kau, Baek?

Disini aku merana. Daripada dunia, aku merasa disini adalah neraka bagiku.

Dan teruslah berbahagia, Baek.

Karena aku akan terus mencintaimu, selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mendatangi pantai kami untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan dengan menggelar tikar atau dengan segelas _soju_. Tetapi dengan setangkai bunga aster putih yang ada pada genggamanku bersama dua kupon tersebut

Angin musim panas berhembus kencang, bersemangat menyadari kehadiranku di pantai ini.

Baekhyun...

... ini sudah memasuki musim panas lagi, Baek. Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu, Baek? Tiga tahun dulu, aku masih bisa bertahan karena aku tahu kau selalu pulang untukku.

Tidak, Baek. Tahun ini hampir membuatku mati karenanya. Sekarang tidak bisa.

Aku kembali mendatangi makam Baekhyun. Dengan menunggu bis yang berhenti di halte dekat rumah orangtuaku, dengan segenggam buket bunga kesukaan Baekhyun di genggamanku.

Musim panas selalu begini.

Aku memikirkan Baekhyun hingga tidak menyadari bis sudah melaju terlalu jauh.

Bis yang kutumpangi oleng. Semua orang yang ada di bis berteriak memohon kepada Tuhan agar mereka tidak berakhir disini.

Nyatanya, sebuah hantaman keras pada kepalaku menyebabkan aku tersungkur dengan bau anyir di belakang kepalaku. Ketika aku membuka mata kembali, aku menemukan satu sosok yang paling aku rindukan.

Byun Baekhyun berdiri tepat beberapa meter di depanku yang sedang tersungkur. Aku ingin bangun untuk berlari dan memeluknya, tetapi seluruh tubuhku mati rasa.

"Chanyeol," dia berjongkok, tepat tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum yang mampu meluluh lantakkan semua yang ada pada diriku.

 _Baekhyun-ku_ …

"Bukankah sekarang keinginan Chanyeol sudah Baekhyun kabulkan? Sekarang, Chanyeol tidak perlu merasa kesepian dan sekarat tanpa Baekhyun."

Dan satu kedipan lagi, sosok Baekhyun menghilang. Digantikan pemadangan mengerikan sepanjang hidupku.

Manusia penuh darah berlumuran pada tubuh mereka, serta asap mengudara dan bunyi sirine yang bising. Mataku lelah. Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Dan berharap, semoga saja apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun bukan mimpi…

… dan yang ini adalah mimpi…

Apa yang kuinginkan atas dua hal tadi berbanding terbalik. Mata tidak membohongiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun_...

Pertama kali kulihat dia memakai setelan serba putih di tempat berpadang hijaunya rumput. Aku bisa melihat Burung Dara Putih berkeliaran di sekitar tempat kami. Apalagi, sepertinya Baekhyun terlihat asyik bermain bersama sekumpulan burung tersebut.

Tempat asing.

"Chanyeol,"

Dimana, Baek? Aku dimana?

"Chanyeol ada di tempat Baekhyun. Sekarang, Chanyeol tidak kesepian lagi kan? Sekarang kan ada Baekhyun." dia tersenyum. Membantuku untuk berdiri dan memeluknya erat sekali.

Baekhyun-ku...

Duniaku, hatiku, cintaku yang tidak pernah terjawab...

"Sekarang minggu ketiga bulan Juni; musim panas kita." kata Baekhyun. Aku menyetujui ucapannya.

"Apa Chanyeol ingin tahu jawaban Baekhyun?"

Ya, aku penasaran. Sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya.

"Jawabanku adalah..."

* * *

 **Epilogue** :

Musim panas lagi di tahun tanpa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bibi Byun menelusuri kamar putera bungsunya yang tidak pernah ia sambangi semenjak kematian Chanyeol.

Hingga dia menemukan kaset rekaman yang disimpan di antara tumpukan pakaian Baekhyun.

Bibi Byun memutarnya.

Suara Baekhyun yang sangat ia rindukan mengalun merdu di telinganya. Bibi Byun menangis saat pemutar kaset rekaman itu terhenti.

Satu fakta lagi yang dia tahu ketika dua anak Adam itu hilang dari dunia.

"Sekarang, berbahagialah kalian. Kalian pasti sudah bertemu di surga 'bukan?" kata Bibi Byun yang tidak bisa mengehentikan air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Halo, Park Chanyeol. Ini Byun Baekhyun, merekamnya sehari semalam sebelum Baekhyun kembali ke China. Baekhyun kira mengatakannya langsung kepada Chanyeol adalah hal mudah, tetapi Baekhyun terlalu malu._

 _Mungkin Chanyeol akan menerima ini beberapa hari setelah Baekhyun kembali ke China. Baekhyun akan menitipkan ini kepada Ibu._

 _Kau mau tahu jawabannya, Park Chanyeol? Berhentilah menunggu Baekhyun. Berhentilah untuk bersikap bodoh dengan hanya digantung terus menerus selama lima tahun._

 _Kau mau tahu alasan Baekhyun memintamu? Karena Baekhyun akan membalas perasaan Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun…. merasa tidak bisa kalau bukan bersama Park Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun… umm… ah, meskipun rekaman tapi Baekhyun malu._

 _Oke dengarkan._ _ **Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol**_ _. Tolong berhenti menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol sendiri._ _ **Karena Chanyeol tidak sendiri. Baekhyun ada untuk Chanyeol, mencintai Chanyeol**_ _._

 _Jadi… sampai bertemu di liburan semester! Mari kita habiskan waktu sebulan penuh sebagai kekasih_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| e n d ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : maafkan aku sebelumnya kalo bikin ending yang gak bagus. Cerita dengan alur yang bingung (karena aku sadar, Chanyeol kadang pake 'dia' atau 'kamu' kalo buat deskripsiin Baekhyun). Soal judul, aku nggak tahu mau kasih apa. Judul itu terlintas gitu aja dan tanpa mikir judul lain apa yg pantes langsung jadiin tittle.

 **P.S:** Ada yg nunggu SLCMM? Lagi kena WB's kalo nulis, jadi maaf kalo abis lebaran :v


End file.
